YOU STILL HAVE ME
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Okee,, sekarang saia mau coba fict dengan pairing YeTeuk... RnR Please...


**YOU STILL HAVE ME…**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Yesung, Super Junior**

**Genre : Frioendship**

**Pairing : YeTeuk**

**Warning : Yang bosan dengan fict saia yang selalu seperti ini, maaf…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung!"  
Sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuyarkan lamunan seorang namja yang tengah melamun di sofa ruang tengah.  
"Ah,eh... Yesungie... Kau mengagetkanku saja. Wae gudhae?" tanya namja itu pada temannya yang bernama Yesung.  
"Anniyo, hyung. Hyung sedang melamun ya? Daritadi aku panggil tidak menyahut saja. Apa siy yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" Tanya Yesung.  
"Hoaaa... Sejak kapan kau jadi 'sok tahu'?"  
"Teukie hyung, sudahlah jangan berbohong. Matamu mengatakan semuanya. Aku bisa melihatnya. Memangnya kau bisa berbohong padaku, huh?" Yesung terus memaksa namja itu untuk bicara.  
"Yaa, Yesungie... Kau mendesakku? Haishh..."  
"Tapi benar kan? Hyung sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu? Apa itu, hyung?"  
"Hhuutft... Aku memang tak pernah bisa berbohong padamu"  
"Sudah kubilang kan? Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang hyung fikirkan. Berbagilah denganku hyung."  
Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, Yesung juga ikut duduk di sofa bersama Leeteuk.  
"Yesungie... Aku... Apakah aku bisa pergi wajib militer dengan tenang nanti?" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.  
"Maksud hyung? Tentu saja bisa. Hyung tinggal masuk wajib militer saja. Gampang kan?"  
"YAA! Tidak segampang itu untuk wajib militer!"  
"Ok, hyung... Mian... Serius serius..." Yseung hanya nyengir.  
"Aku ingin pergi tanpa beban" Leeteuk tersenyum kecil.  
"Hyung! Lepaskan saja semua bebanmu, jangan biarkan beban itu menghalangimu untuk masuk wajib militer..."  
"Seandainya aku bisa melepas sebagian beban dan fikiranku"  
"Memangnya hal terbesar apa yang sulit untuk hyung tinggalkan? Mungkin aku bisa membantunya."  
"SUPER JUNIOR...!"  
"hah? Wae?"  
"Aku...aku masih belum siap bila aku harus pergi dari super junior, walaupun itu hanya sementara"  
"Hyung, hyung tenang saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan kami. Kami berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau merawat kami. Kami akan jaga diri ketika hyung pergi nanti. Jangan lupa untuk cepat kembali hyung" Yesung merangkul pundak Leeteuk.  
Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yesung. Yesung tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya bukan itu yang difikirkan Leeteuk.  
"Oia, hyung. Satu lagi. Jika hyung berfikir siapa yang akan mengurus kami jika nanti kau pergi, kau jangan terlalu berfikir ini. Hhehe..." Yesung malah nyengir nyengir gak jelas sambil menatap hyung tertuanya itu.  
"umm?"  
"Tenang saja hyung. Masih ada aku. Aku akan berusaha melindungi super junior. Meskipun aku tidak akan sepenuhnya menjadi sepertimu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa untuk mengatasi mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi leader super junior, hyung. Tapi ketika leader terpaksa harus pergi sementara, maka anggota lainpun akan berusaha membantu leadernya untuk tidak menjadikan anggota lain sebagai beban fikirannya"  
Leeteuk tertawa puas mendengar perkataan Yesung yang satu ini. Benar-benar membuat Leeteuk tenang sekarang.  
"Hahaha... Kau dapat darimana kata-kata itu? Ternyata seseorang bergolongan darah AB juga bisa berkata sebagus itu ya?"  
"Itulah kemampuanku, hyung..."  
"Aku,, bisa mengharapkanmu, Kim Jong Woon..."  
"Ne, hyung. Bukankah dari dulu kita saling belajar dan membantu satu sama lain?"  
"Ya, dan kau membuatku tenang sekarang." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

Saat mereka akan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan, seseorang datang menerobos ke ruang tengah tempat Yesung dan Leeteuk tengah mengobrol. Orang itu langsung mengambil posisi di samping Leeteuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Leeteuk.  
"Ah, hyung. Aku benar-benar lelah, aku tidur disini boleh ya? Aku sedang tidak mood untuk melihat semua nuansa pink di kamarku" ucap orang itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum evilnya. Ya, siapa lagi yang selalu mengeluarkan 'evil' selain si magnae?  
"Ya~ Kyu! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali" Yesung kesal dengan tingkah magnae-nya ini.  
"Ssstt... Sudahlah Yesung" Leeteuk menenangkan Yesung.  
"Hyung, kau terlalu memanjakannya" Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. Lagi.  
"Hei, hyung. Kenapa kau jadi sewot? Aku kan tidak melakukan ini padamu, weeekk" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, masih dalam pangkuan Leeteuk.  
"Haish... Kau ini memang kurang ajar" Yesung makin kesal.  
"Sudahlah, Hyunnie. Kau habis dari mana? Kau tidak mau minum dulu?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang magnae.

"Aku habis pergi jalan-jalan, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya disini. Aku tidak haus, hyung. Aku ngantuk"  
"Ya sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Tutup matamu" Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan. Leeteuk terus mengelus-elus lembut kepalanya.

"Haaaahh.. Benar-benar si magnae ini" Ternyata yesung masih kesal padanya.

"Yesung, kau jangan berisik. Kyu sepertinya sangat lelah" bisik Leeteuk.  
"Hyung, kau terlalu memanjakannya"  
"Aku punya alasan jika aku memanjakannya, Yesungie..." Yesung menatap Leeteuk tak mengerti.  
"Yesung, kau harus tau kebiasaan dongsaeng dan hyungmu. Kau tau? Heenim tidak suka jika di bangunkan dengan suara yang keras atau ribut-ribut. Dia lebih suka dibangunkan dengan lembut. Dan Shindong, dia sering lapar tengah malam. Jadi, jangan pernah kosongkan lemari es. Karena kalau perutnya tidak diisi, kau tau kan apa yang akan dilakukan Shindong? Dia akan membangunkan Wookie untuk memasak, nanti kasian Wookie"  
Yesung masih saja menatap leeteuk, sesekali dia mengangguk.  
"Kau tau bagaimana Sungmin? Dia tidak suka bercerita pada orang lain. Jadi, kau harus bisa membuatnya untuk selalu tersenyum. Kau juga harus bisa membantu Sungmin jika Kyu sudah susah di atur. Oia, jangan lupa. Setiap harinya harus ada susu strawberry. Eunhyuk akan uring-uringan jika sehari saja dia tidak minum susu strawberry itu."  
Leeteuk menjelaskan sambil terus mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung mengangguk tanda mengerti.  
"Untuk Siwon, jika dia datang dan tidur di dorm, buatlah dia nyaman. Dia kesepian di rumahnya, jd jika dia kesini, kau harus bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Wookie sering cerita padaku, kau sering memarahinya karena telat memberi makan ddangkoma cs. Kau jangan sering memarahinya. Perhatikanlah dia. Wookie ingin sekali diperhatikan olehmu. Memberi makan untuk 3 kura-kura dan 10 orang manusia itu sulit. Jadi jika telat sedikit kau jangan memarahinya"  
Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah. Leeteuk dengan senyuman yang tulus menjelaskan hal-hal penting tentang super junior pada Yesung. Yesung hanya menatap Leeteuk dalam.  
"Aku akan lebih khawatir pada Donghae. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali menangis. Entah kenapa. Aku harap, kau bisa mengerti Donghae. Donghae itu agak manja, tapi dia penurut. Menurutku dia itu tidak susah diatur. Dia paling tidak suka jika sendirian. Kalau malam harus selalu di temani. Donghae itu seperti bayi. Dia paling tidak suka kalau aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi jika aku wamil nanti, tolong jaga Donghae ya" Leeteuk berhenti sejenak. Ia menutup matanya. Dan air mata mulai mengalir. Tp dengan segera Leeteuk mengontrol kembali emosinya.  
"Ahh~ kau mau tau kenapa aku memanjakan Kyu? Karena dia adalah magnae, anggota termuda. Mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat nakal, jahil, tidak sopan, kurang ajar, ataupun sebagainya. Tp kalau kalian tau, Kyu adalah orang yang baik dan tau sopan santun..."  
"Hhaa? Darimana hyung tau tentang itu? Sangat jauh dari sifat yang sering ia tunjukan"  
"Dia...dia hanya terlalu muda. Dia mencari orang yang sebaya dengannya. Awalnya dia jahil, tapi lama kelamaan dia akan minta maaf. Dia itu sebenarnya sangat hormat pada hyung-nya disini, hanya saja penyampainnya berbeda. Jangan sampai kau membiarkan magnae kita memikirkan sesuatu terlalu keras, itu bisa membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop. Kau jaga magnae kita ya?"

"Ne, hyung... Arraseo..." Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Satu lagi. Jika Kibum kemari, biarkan dia istirahat. Jangan lupa, makannya harus teratur, dia sering terlihat pucat kalau telat makan. Dan Kangin, jika dia kembali jangan biarkan dia terlambat bila ada jadwal. Dia sering susah di bangunkan, jangan pernah menentang kemauannya. Hankyung, buatlah dia nyaman berada disini. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku belum memberikan kenyamanan untuknya, jadI jika ia kemari, tolong berikan itu padanya..."  
Yesung hanya menatap leadernya itu dalam.  
"Dan untukmu, jangan berfikir kalau kau tidak populer. Kau bisa lihat sekarang? Kau sudah menjadi terkenal, kau sekarang no.1 di super junior. Kaulah yang paling dinantikan sekarang. Mimpimu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan, Yesung... Fighting!"  
"Kau...kau memang the best leader hyung. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menandingi kepemimpinanmu. Kau memang 'angel withot wings'. Kau selalu memprioritaskan kami di banding dirimu. Gomawo hyung..." Yesung menundukan kepalanya.  
"Hei, kau kenapa? Tentu saja, karena ini kan sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku juga, benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau berada di sampingku untuk mendampingiku. 'dolls' akan selalu menjadi kenangan terbaikku bersamamu." Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia berhenti sejenak mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang tidur di pangkuannya. Tapi itu ternyata membuat Kyuhyun terusik, dan Leeteuk dengan segera mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun lagi dengan seulas senyum.

=one love, one love, the memories are beautiful always be my girl=  
Hp Yesung berbunyi, sepertinya itu peringatan jadwal.

"Mwo? Aigo~ aku lupa. Sekarang aku ada jadwal di SBS tv. Hwaa, aku harus segera pergi hyung. Maaf ya... Ingat hyung, you still have me, hehe. Sudah ya hyung, aku berangkat. Bye~"  
"Hati-hati yesungie..."  
Leeteuk tersenyum kembali. Dia menatapi Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur pulas.  
"Hei, magnae. Aku percaya jika aku tak ada kau pasti akan menjaga hyung-hyungmu kan? Aku yakin kau punya kekuatan untuk itu. Saat aku pergi, jagalah super junior. Walau kau akan berdiri di belakang, tapi tunjukanlah bahwa kau kuat untuk membela super junior. ELF selalu mendukungmu dan kita. Ingat itu. Arraseo, magnae?" Leeteuk berbicara pada Kyuhyun. Namun tak ada reaksi. Tapi Leeteuk percaya, bahwa si magnae akan mampu melakukan itu.  
Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang, merasa lega karena dia memiliki orang-orang yang amat menyayangi dan disayanginya. Dan itu sudah bukan menjadi fikirannya lagi, karena mereka akan selalu mendukungnya walau dia berada jauh dari mereka. Selamanya.  
"Gomawo super junior. Gomawo elf. Gomawo yeorubun..."

-FIN-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yyaa, seperti biasa fict saia selalu mengangkat tema seperti ini. Ada beberapa oramng yang pernah membaca ff ini, yang udah baca, review yaa… hhehe…


End file.
